The Twilight Twenty–Five, Round 7
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: A short writing exercise using 25 prompts from The Twilight Twenty–Five, Round 7: Drabbles (exactly 100 words) or One–Shots (1000 words or more). These prompts are all adages: short but memorable sayings expressing a general truth. Ratings may vary. Chapters do not relate to each other. Any characters.
1. Prompt: 01

**AN:** I wasn't part of the challenge, but I'm still following the rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, (Edward+Bella)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight)

* * *

><p><strong>01. Blood is thicker than water<strong>

"I just don't understand why it's bothering you so much. He _always_ gets on your nerves."

"I _know_, Emmett," Rosalie exclaims. "But he could show a little respect, couldn't he? I mean, he's always sitting with her at lunch, in her home, in her bed . . . He's home for what, an hour at a stretch?"

"So why do _you_, of all people, care?"

"He's being ungrateful!"

"He's finally found his mate, Rosalie," Carlisle murmurs soothingly. "After all these years, he has someone to call his _own_. To live for."

"That doesn't mean he should ignore his family."

"Bella _is_ his family."


	2. Prompt: 02

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward (+Bella, Charlie)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (New Moon)

* * *

><p><strong>02. 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all<br>Edward's Point of View**

Her room smells like her.

Inhaling shakily, I close my eyes and bask in the lingering scent of her unique fragrance. Ignoring the completely zonked father fast asleep downstairs, I collapse onto her empty bed and bury my face into her pillow.

I can't believe what a failure I am.

I promised to keep her safe. From others, myself and _herself_.

Physically, at least.

I suppose I didn't think that she'd want to end her own life.

I would have returned anyway.

But I was too late.

But not for long.

_I'm coming, love_, I think. _I'm right behind you_.


	3. Prompt: 03

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella (Jacob, Charlie, Billy)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>03. Good things come to those who wait<br>Bella's Point of View**

"Jake and I are not dating, Edward."

"No?"

"No! Wherever did you get that idea?"

He looks relieved but also rather embarrassed as he lowers his gaze. "I don't know. You were always spending time with him –"

"Our dads are best friends. And so are we. I thought you knew that."

"I did, but . . ." Edward rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Is that why you never confessed earlier? That you love me?"

I'm thrilled. He actually feels the same way!

"I was waiting for you." he whispers, looking up hopefully.

"You didn't have to. I've always been yours."


	4. Prompt: 04

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>04. Do as I say, not as I do<br>Edward's Point of View**

I click my tongue, raising my eyebrows.

"No _touching_ me, Isabella," I chide gently. "Keep your hands to yourself. No, actually, not even that. Don't touch me _or_ yourself. Got it?"

Her eyes are halfway closed as she groans in utter pleasure. I deduce that she enjoys my use of her full name.

I am sure my expression is mirroring hers but as hard as it is, I must be in control of myself.

At least for the sake of this game.

I grab her hips to straddle her legs around me.

I command, "Drag your breasts across my face."


	5. Prompt: 05

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella, Carlisle  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Vampire+Human

* * *

><p><strong>05. No pain, no gain<br>Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, please, try to reconsider," Edward begs. "There are ways, I'm sure. Carlisle can save you."

"Carlisle _can_ save me," I agree, managing a smile. My breaths are becoming shortened and less frequent by the second. "That's what I'm saying."

"No, _I_ meant –"

"She doesn't have much time, Edward," Carlisle steps up. "Decide quickly."

Edward hesitates, glancing at me. We lock eyes and finally, he nods, more determined than ever.

Carlisle's teeth sink into my neck.

I open my eyes.

He's hovering anxiously, meeting my gaze.

"Bella?" Edward whispers tentatively.

I stroke his cheek. "Relax. No pain, no gain."


	6. Prompt: 06

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Carlisle, Edward (+Bella)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>06. Don't bite the hand that feeds you<br>Edward's Point of View**

"You know I wouldn't have chosen this life for you. Your mother . . ."

I brush that off, smiling. "I'm glad you did."

"But you've always been so resentful."

That's true. I definitely had such feelings towards this monstrous and foreign life initially . . . _after_ my transformation.

"I did," I agree. "But that was before. Before I finally understood this life. And what I gained from that is worth much more," I glance over at Bella whose face is bright with laughter at something Emmett is doing. "I would have never met her either. I can't resent this life. Or _you_."

"Thank you."


	7. Prompt: 07

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jacob, Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>07. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread<br>Jacob's Point of View**

"Don't do it, man. He's insanely protective of her."

"You think I care about that ungrateful dumbass? I don't even know why she's still with him."

"Good luck then."

Shaking my head, I head to her table. I try to ignore _him_, but his arm is slung across her shoulder and he's staring at her like a love-struck puppy.

Weirdo.

"Bella?" I smile tentatively at her.

They both glance up and automatically, his face hardens. I'd never seen such a quick change in expression.

"Hi, Jake." She smiles, oblivious.

He raises an eyebrow at me, daring me to continue.

"Goodbye."


	8. Prompt: 08

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Charlie, Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>08. Youth is wasted on the young<br>Charlie's Point of View**

I knew that Bella had always been different.

But still . . .

"Are you sure about this, Bells? It's really not a problem if you want to go for the party. It's only Saturday."

I trusted her. I knew that if she wanted go, she would completely responsible. Not just because I was a Police officer and had drilled the rules in her since her childhood, but also because she was just a mature girl.

"It's really not a problem, Dad. I don't even want to go. Edward and I just want to stay home."

I sighed.

Boyfriend _Edward Cullen_ again.

"Right."


	9. Prompt: 09

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>09. Practice makes perfect<strong>

"Shh," I reprimand though I'm trying to stifle giggles. "You'll wake the kids."

I love the way my husband's body is pressed against mine. He always makes sure I feel as little of his weight yet as much of his warmth as possible.

"The kids are going be living with us until they're in _college_. Are you telling me that we can't make love until then?"

I flip us over. In the moonlight, his eyes sparkle; he absolutely loves it whenever I'm on top.

"_Not_ if you keep _growling_ like that."

"I guess we'll just have to keep practicing then."


	10. Prompt: 10

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward (+Bella, Jacob)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>10. Curiosity killed the cat<br>Edward's Point of View**

During the few minutes that she's in her bathroom, having her 'human moment', I dash to her drawer and hurriedly fumble through her clothes.

I heard her stuff the note somewhere in here earlier, when she didn't know I was in the vicinity. My behavior is ungentlemanly and impolite, yes.

But I can't help it.

I know they communicate behind my back.

My hands close around a crumpled sheet note. The first few lines are crossed out.

I read the rest.

**Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry.**

My dead heart breaks.

Am I losing her?


	11. Prompt: 11

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>11. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade<br>Bella's Point of View**

"Oh, Bella. I come back home after just twenty minutes and here you are, reading _fanfiction_ again."

"What's wrong with fanfiction?" I demanded, offended. My husband never understood my obsession with it. Fanfiction was one of the reasons why I was still sane – or rather _in_sane.

"It's a waste of time."

"Don't judge. You haven't even given it a chance."

"Hey, I remember the important stuff. Like fanfiction terminology."

"Yeah? Name any term." I challenged.

"How about I name _two_ . . . in a _sentence_? Let's see . . . Can you get off that 'Alternate Universe' so we can make our _own_ 'lemons'?"


	12. Prompt: 12

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>12. Once bitten, twice shy<br>Edward's Point of View**

I sigh softly into the back of her neck, holding her close to me.

Yesterday was paradise.

Our wedding.

Last _night_ was bliss.

Our first time – with each other and _ever_.

The memories, the passion, the _love_ . . . they all come flooding back to me.

Her body shifts, so I know she's awake now.

I turn her to face me. Hesitantly, she meets my eyes.

My blushing bride.

She's either just bashful about the situation as a whole, or tentative about _my_ reaction to it.

"I love you," I reassure her.

And then we proceed to create our _second_ time.


	13. Prompt: 13

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> ?, Bella (+Edward, Jacob)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>13. The grass is always greener on the other side<br>**

"I can't trust that easily, that quickly. I need time to recover."

"Bella, Jacob was a _mistake_, alright? You knew him for what, three days?"

"I know I was being stupid –"

"But you've known Edward for years. You _already_ trust him. Have you seen the way he _looks_ at you? That boy is freaking in love with you. He won't break your heart or your trust. Believe me, girl."

"But I –"

"You took a chance – a bad one – with Black. Take another one with Edward. You never know the happiness you might be missing out on."


	14. Prompt: 14

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Alice, Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>14. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link<br>Bella's Point of View**

Alice narrows her gaze on Edward.

"Get him." she commands to us. "He's their strongest point."

"Alice," I laugh. "I think you're taking this a little too far. It's only a game."

She ignores me.

Someone else pipes up from behind. "Edward? Why him? Wouldn't Emmett be their strongest point?"

Alice shakes her head, looking ridiculously serious for the situation. I fight back a smile.

"No. Emmett may be strong, but Edward's their fastest. He'll catch us in no time. He needs to be distracted."

She frowns thoughtfully then turns to me.

"Bella? How you feel about some mouth exercises?"


	15. Prompt: 15

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>15. Fight fire with fire<br>Edward's Point of View**

The guests are chatty and oblivious to our one-sided exchange. To them, the smirk in Bella's eyes is practically concealed.

But not to me.

I know my wife well enough to detect the devilish smile.

"Bella," I hiss, shifting helplessly. Her grin grows wider. "_Stop_. I won't be able to control myself."

"That's the idea." she whispers back.

I growl.

That sly temptress. I swear she will be the death of me.

Under the table, her hands are roaming further and I decide to take things in my own hands—literally.

Two minutes later, _she's_ the one trying to control moans.


	16. Prompt: 16

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Breaking Dawn)

* * *

><p><strong>16. Mind over matter<br>Bella's Point of View**

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do this."

I refused to let the hurt show on my expression. And thank goodness he couldn't read my mind.

"What's the problem, Edward?"

"I could hurt you again."

I stared at him in confusion. "You didn't hurt me last night." When he gave me a flat look and eyed my bruises, I added, "Apart from the obvious, I mean."

"That was a risky chance we took. I'm afraid it'll get harder to resist you and being overconfident, I might accidentally slip."

I rolled on top of him and grabbed him. "Just follow my lead."


	17. Prompt: 17

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>17. To err is human; to forgive, divine<strong>  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

Less than twenty feet away, he's there. He's actually there.

I blink, sure that my eyes deceive me. But he's there, leaning against my truck with his arms crossed and expression unreadable.

Hesitantly, I take a step forward, feeling like he is a mirage that vanishes as one approaches. The snow is falling slowly around us and rest of the parking lot seems to fade away. My heart hammers against my chest with each step.

He straightens out as I get closer, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry," His voice seems broken as does his appearance. "Take me back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I've been working on another story for several months now! And I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I finish the entire story. But I just wanted to mention that this prompt is part of that story (with a bit of editing). I'm looking forward to publishing that, but who knows when it'll be ready . . . ?


	18. Prompt: 18

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Esme+Carlisle, (Edward+Bella)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Breaking Dawn)

* * *

><p><strong>18. Patience is a virtue<strong>  
><strong>Esme's Point of View<strong>

If I were still human, I'd be hysterically crying right about now.

Apart from the fact that my son had been alone for a century and that he finally found his missing half, it was just so emotional to see _them_ together. They were such beautiful newlyweds.

I'd never seen Edward smile a bigger smile. Despite Jasper's empathetic abilities, Edward's current emotions were just _contagious_.

"Happiest I've ever seen him," Carlisle murmured from behind me, watching our son with soft eyes.

"I don't want this moment to ever end," I whispered back. "He finally got what he's been waiting for."


	19. Prompt: 19

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward, Tanya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>19. Out of sight, out of mind<strong>  
><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I respond. "I'm sure you're a very nice girl, but I'm just not interested in you."

Tanya's whines, reminding me of newborn babies.

She juts out her lip, annoyed and annoyingly. "But Edward . . ." she protests.

"No, Tanya," I say, more firmly now.

Her shoulder slumps miserably as she looks away. "Fine . . ."

Her eyes suddenly brighten as a tall blond walks by. Eyes locked on her newest victim, she exclaims, "I'll see you later, okay, Eddie?"

I grimace as she disgustingly sashays after the unlucky fellow.

Well, at least I was off of her mind for _some_ time.


	20. Prompt: 20

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella (Alice)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight/Midnight Sun)

* * *

><p><strong>20. The bigger they are, the harder they fall<br>Edward's Point of View**

_Edward, you're being stupid_, Alice reprimands me from six classrooms down the corridor. _Stop ignoring her! You know you want to…_

Accidentally snapping my pencil in half, I try ignoring my sister's annoying sing-song voice.

Of _course_ I want to stop ignoring Bella, but I have her life to protect.

Each morning, I come so close to breaking my own rules and murmuring her name to get her attention. To gaze into those beautiful, deep eyes and see the blush rise to her cheeks as a result.

Bella walks in, smiling.

It's only a matter of time before I crumble.


	21. Prompt: 21

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella (Jacob)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>21. Two's company, three's a crowd<br>Bella's Point of View**

"Cold?"

"No," I murmur back, even though it's snowing out and the jacket I'm wearing is extremely thin.

Who cares, anyway?

Edward further burrows his head into my neck, his lips icy.

I love when we're alone.

No vampires with supernatural hearing, no interruptions—

"Hey, Bells!"

Edward and I both glance up to see a shirtless Jake bounding towards us, seemingly ignoring my position on Edward's lap.

Oh, right. I forgot. We have to circle the mountain again, creating a trail of my scent that will hopefully divert the newborns' attention.

Sighing, I get up.

We are no longer alone.


	22. Prompt: 22

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Renesmee, Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>22. Ignorance is bliss<br>Bella's Point of View**

"Then _what_ were you doing? I swear I heard noises."

My face flushed bright red.

Oh, there were noises all right.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," I reassured her quickly. God, where was Edward when I needed him? "Everything fine."

"But I wanna know!" she whined.

"You were probably dreaming."

"I _wasn't_!"

I half-grumbled, half-sighed. My daughter obviously got her stubbornness from her father.

"Well . . ." I said slowly. "Mommy and daddy love each other very much, and sometimes, we . . . _show_ each other that in a different way."

"What way?"

"It's a secret. When you become a mommy, I'll tell you."


	23. Prompt: 23

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (New Moon)

* * *

><p><strong>23. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.<br>Edward's Point of View**

"What were you _thinking_?" She was screeching, but I couldn't find the words to speak.

Or take my eyes off of her.

She looked just as my perfect memory recalled, except thinner and with fading dark circles under her eyes.

She was so beautiful.

I had a feeling we were dead.

At least we were together now. I would never leave her side again.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her, never breaking eye-contact with her. "I had to leave. I was no good for you."

She shook her head. "How could you believe that? I _love_ you."


	24. Prompt: 24

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Edward (+Bella)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight/Midnight Sun)

* * *

><p><strong>24. The darkest hour is just before dawn<strong>  
><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

Her murmurings taper off, leaving me in silence.

Yet, at the same time, it's not silent. The sound of her breathing and heartbeat, both steady and rhythmic, soothe me.

I twitch in her rocking chair, trying to keep myself from flying across the room and pulling her soft body into my arms.

Too soon, thin rays of orange light peek through the grey clouds and hit Bella's sleeping form.

I study the beautiful image in awe before sliding out her open window.

_I'll be back tonight_, I think to her, hoping that one day, I won't need to "spy" anymore.


	25. Prompt: 25

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Emmett, Bella  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Post BD)

* * *

><p><strong>25. <strong>**If at first you don't succeed, try, try again  
><strong>**Bella's Point of View**

"Again, Bella," Emmett insisted. "I'm going to _win_ this thing if it's the last thing I do."

I rolled my eyes, springing away from Emmett who was persistently after me. "Leave me alone, Em. Just because you lost . . . oh, I don't know, _twelve_ times, doesn't mean I'm going to have endless rematches with you. Give up already!"

Emmett jabbed a finger in my direction. "It's just luck, Bells. You're too tame to be a vampire. I swear I'll win this time."

"Em," I sighed, exasperated. "We'll arm-wrestle again _next_ September, okay?"

I had to admit though, my brother had determination.


End file.
